Dancing in the Dark
by Ice Godess
Summary: Not your average Beyblading ff. Hilary ice skates and the guys play hockey.
1. Practice

I told myself time and time again, 'don't do this!' Yet no matter how many times I tell myself,

I'm always here. Alone. Dancing in the dark.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hilary! Were going to be late! Again!"

"I know. I know. I'm coming."

Life has never been easy foe me. Since I was six years old my mom has made me figure-skate.

Don't get me wrong, I like it. But not always. When I was little my mom dragged me kicking and

screaming to practice. I was a tom-boy back then. Still am, a little bit. But I like figure-skating.

It's almost like hockey. I would play hockey, but the coach and the team won't let me. I'm just

a girl. I can't play in there eyes. Even thought I can kick most of there butts. But I do coach a

little league hockey team. I'm at the rink all afternoon, everyday. I have figure-skating practice

everyday. Tuesday and Thursday I coach my team. After figure-skating practice, of course. And

most days I stay till after the lights are turned off.

"Hilary!"

"Coming, coming."

_**XXXXXX**_

Well that's it for today. It's a little different, I know. But I like it.

Ice Godess


	2. Another Day

Another Thursday. Its one of my hardest days of the week. My schedules changed because its summer break.

Figure-skating practice at noon. We practice three hours now. We usually only practice one and a half hours, but

we have a tournament coming up. This on is just a state. Not that much pressure. This is my tenth state. I've had five

nationals and one international. And a few others not worth mentioning.

Anyway, after my practice I have three hours till my teams practice. Sometimes, the older guys best line, watches us.

I usually just ignore them. But sometimes, it's hard to. Like when I drag my friend to help me coach, she goes on

about how cute they are.

Their supposedly unstoppable. Kai and Ray are on offence. Tyson and Max are on defense. There not bad on defense.

But I could be better than Max. He's good and all, but he makes to many mistakes.

"Hey Michelle, you want to help me coach the boys?" I called

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hey coach, how come they watch us?" I looked down at the boy. A small smile graced my face.

"Because, they need to learn some tips from us." I winked and saluted him. The whole team heard,

and laughed. Tyson yelled something, but the little boy, Luke, asked another question.

"Can we see your dance coach?"

"Sure guys." I didn't mind showing my routine to the team. It was the guys in the stands that made me nerves.

I nodded to Michelle who pushed play on the cd.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

The song was slow, almost haunting. It fit me perfectly. The guys all clapped.

"Alright guys, practice!"

_**XXXXXX**_


	3. McDonald's

"Coach! Some guys outside. He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Ryan. Can you tell him I'll be right there?"

"Sure coach. And remember, you're taking us to McDonald's."

Ya, I remember. Now get going."

I was on this adventure on my own. Michelle had already gone home.

"Alright guys, did your mom's say it was okay for you to go."

A chorus of yes was heard.

"Then go to my van. I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to someone."

A chorus of Ohh, and bad kissing noises were heard. Apparently Ryan has a big mouth.

Outside was a guy. Four, actually. Them. Tyson and Max were arm wrestling in the middle of the hall.

Kai was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Ray was sitting down on a bench, head in his hands.

As the door opened and closed, he looked up. He got up and crossed the hall to me. He stuck his hand

out and I grasped it. His handshake was firm and warm.

"Hi. I'm Ray."

"I know. I'm Hilary."

"We don't mean to be rude, but Ryan told us you were going to McDonald's. Tyson's hungry so maybe we could

come with you."

"Sure."

"Do you think you could give two of us a ride? Me and Kai."

"Well-"

"Hey coach. Luke's mom is taking a few of us in her car. So you can bring your boyfriends along!" Ryan

yelled, then scampered for cover.

"Okay. You and Kai have a ride. Large black van outside with munchkins running around it. I'll be there in a minute."

I turned and strode back into the now empty locker rooms. I changed back into my tight black hip-huggers and

a shirt that said, 'I didn't forget, I just don't care.' I pulled my hair back into a low messy ponytail, slipped into

my flip-flops and headed out.

**XXXXXX**

The ride there wasn't so bad. The guys plotted against me so that Kai rode in the front seat with me. For some reason

I get the feeling that they want him to be my boyfriend. Ah! Like Mr. Cold over there could have feelings.

McDonald's wasn't too far away. When we got there, all the boys took off running so I was left with them.

We all sat down at a booth in the corner. Max and Tyson were on one side giggling and acting like school girls.

I sat with Kai on the other side while Ray pulled up a chair to the end. I told the guys that I didn't know what I wanted

so they should go on ahead. Truth was I knew exactly what I wanted, I just wanted to be alone to think. I started humming

Evanescence's new song. I stopped when the guys came back. I left to get myself a cheeseburger and fries. And some sort of drink.

As I waited for my food Avril Lavigne's song, 'Slipped Away' popped in my head. I hummed it for awhile. That song could

apply to a lot of people. Scary. I got my food and walked back to the table. Max and Tyson were blowing bubbles

and throwing french fries. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
